DDLC: Shorts
by ShortAndTall
Summary: This is just a few one shots made here and there, I'll update the rating if I add some lemon zest. Nothing much, please read the first chapter. I've been having a lot of fun playing through the game and multiple mods, if you have a suggestion for one I can probably work it into its own, or a story/short. (Cover image by Snirbee on Deviantart, not me.)
1. Introduction

**Author's note: I'm not really sure what exactly this story is, I'll probably be making multiple short stories each a different chapter. If I or you the reader happen to like a certain one or part then I can rework, build off of, and post as its own story. So all in all this is just going to be multiple shorts. (And yeah, I'm making this its own chapter.) The content displayed on this list is actually in chronological order, not how they are set up.**

 **Current Contents:**

 **1\. Hanging out with Sayori - An idea of how the first death should have happened.**

 **2\. Yuri's Confession Pt. 1 - Part one of a story about how the last school day before the festival should've happened, Following Yuri's Route.**

 **3\. Yuri's Confession Pt. 2 - A continuation and end of the part one of this.**

 **4\. Stranger: A poem - A poem about the best girl. After all the things before this, you probably know who I think it is.**

 **5\. Sayori's Return Pt. 1 - Sayori begins to understand how to change the files, like Monika, and struggles to bring herself back after being deleted.**

 **6\. Natsyuri Pt. 1 - Yuri and Natsuki have to start getting along. Eventually, it's more than that.**

 **7\. All Good Things Come To Ends: A poem - A free verse elegy remembering the lost.**


	2. Yuri's Confession Pt 1

**Sorry for the long wait! Here's another short! Update: I have Updated this! Nothing too new, just some rewording and extensions, so if you don't feel like doing so. don't need to read this new revision of it.**

"Well, how a-about we get some tea? I'll get th-the water" Yuri inquired, I nodded. "I'll go get the kettle and hotplate." Yuri took a pitcher out into the hall and I crossed the room to the storage closet. I got the hotplate out relatively quickly and it was plugged in before Yuri returned, I decided small talk was one of the best things to do while I waited for her. Natsuki was in a corner near the storage closet reading manga by herself. I tried to talk to her but she seemed really distant. "Sorry, I'm just really hungry." She kept dozing on and off, nearly falling over and over. I lifted her up and propped her back against the wall, putting her manga aside. "Natsuki," I softly asked, "You definitely don't seem alright, near thewless," She stared at me but her eyes didn't seem to be able to focus on me. "I'm s-starving," Natsuki passed out and slumped onto my shoulder. I had no idea what to do, "M-Monika!" I called out to her, "Natsuki isn't feeling the greatest," I said as she walked up, "She said she was really hungry," I informed Monika as picked Natsuki up in a bridal carry, "Well," Monika started thinking, "She obviously needs something to eat, we've got leftover cupcakes in the closet, and Yuri should have tea ready by now." I walked over to the nearest desk and sat Natsuki down in its chair. "Man she does look famished," Monika said. She brought her hand to her chin in an action as if she was thinking.

"All right, I've got the cupcakes right here, but where is Yuri?" Monika and I looked around, but we didn't see her in the room. Monika poked her head out of the classroom door, but she said Yuri wasn't out there. I went out into the hall to look for her while Monika cared over Natsuki. It was very quiet, but I could hear a small feminine breathing or panting around a corner. I slowly walked up to the corner, it was sounding more and more like Yuri. I turned the corner and saw Yuri, standing there. No, not standing, leaning on the wall, supporting herself. I saw her hands one outstretched and one near her forearm. There was a sickeningly red pool of blood on the floor. Her hand had a utensil in her hand, it was too stained of blood. She somehow hadn't noticed me yet, I looked into her eyes, where I usually found stardust, they seemed glazed over with a dull purple. Immediately she jumped up in surprise. "(Player)! A-ah," I grabbed her arms and pushed them up against the wall. I stared into her eyes, trying to make contact with them, but she kept erratically moving them. "Yuri," I whispered right next to her, "Yuri, what is wrong with you?" I nearly spat the word out, but doing that is hard whispering. She just stared at me, her eyes finally staying still. She opened her mouth, but it seemed that no words could come out. "Yuri, I care for you. If you do this, we need to fix it." I lifted my hand from her arm that was cut, letting it fall to her side. There was now blood, her blood, covering my palm and seeping down my arm, past my sleeve. She left her other arm there, begging to whisper with a hoarse voice, "I'm so s-sorry... It Just seems... whenever you and I are together Monika always tears us a-apart."

"You're lucky I'm a medical student," I said to Yuri, she hadn't yet had her cuts bandaged, but I was pulling some out of my bag. We were still out in the hall, and Yuri had been weeping. I stuck the bandages onto her arm and began to wrap them. I focused on the Bandages, trying not to look at her. I stole a glance up at her and made contact with her eyes, she returned it. I could see the "glazing" over of them seemed to be slowly going away, the stardust returning."I'm so sorry," she whispered to me,


	3. Yuri's confession Pt 2

**Badabing badaboom! Part two is now out! Have fun! This thing that I slaved through writing reminds me of a mushy, horror based, rom/com when I told one of my friends that, he split his Sides.**

We were back in the club room. It'd been maybe twenty minutes since when I found Yuri doing... cutting herself, I'd been close by her side ever since, keeping an eye on her. I didn't want her trying to pull or do anything after what had happened. "After this, we're headed to a psychiatrist," I whispered into her ear as we swapped poems. She gave me a blush filled shameful look and hung her head as she read. I especially liked hers, but I didn't know if I should tell her that. "H-Hey! I want you two idiots to read my poem," Natsuki spat, "So I can hurry up and leave." I took the poem from her hand gingerly and Yuri leaned onto my shoulder to read it with me. She had trouble though because I'd demanded she kept her freshly bandaged arms where I could see them. Lest she does anything to herself. After I handed the poem back to Natsuki and she gratefully took it. As she walked off I could hear something muttered about idiot lovebirds. Yuri stared knives at Natsuki as she walked back, "Yuri," I whispered, I took both her hand in mine and turned my chair to face her, "Yuri, I'm... I'm disappointed in you," She looked at me up and down, still staying in her chair. "I-I'm sorry," She quietly said flustered, "I never wanted you to see me like that. I just couldn't stop thinking about you, you drive me insane (Player.)" We'd slowly been leaning closer together, we nearly formed an arc now. Her forehead resting on mine. Her beautiful eyes only an inch away from mine, I studied her irises, they were as purple as her hair and filled with stardust. Her purple hair falling down around us. This was a peaceful moment that I wouldn't experience for a long time after this.

"Okay, everyone!" Monika said clasping her hands together. Everyone stopped what they were doing, Natsuki looked up from her manga, and Yuri and I looked up from the book we were just starting reading side by side. "Since the school festival is on Monday, you four, er three, need to get jobs for it." While she was saying all this we all surrounded the teacher's desk she was leaning on. "My idea is that everyone will read their favorite poems when visitors sit at the main table and listen," We all nodded in agreement, "I've got cupcakes!" Natsuki said, raising her hand. "All right, I'll make flyers." Monika looked at Yuri and I "Okay now only you two need jobs," Yuri leaned into men slightly and started thinking, "A-ah! We can decorate the place!" Monika nodded and looked to me, "I don't think we need anything else, so what do you want to work on?" She and all the other girls waited expectantly. I looked at them trying to think which person would need the most help. "I'll work with Yuri," I said pointing at her. Right away Natsuki burst out, cursing then saying, "It's not fair! I've got to make a bunch of snacks!" Yuri turned to Natsuki, "No they ch-chose me!" Monika looked like something was wrong. "Yuri you are being a bit unreasonable here," Yuri turned on her heels to face her. Immediately, just by looking at her I could tell whatever happened in the hall, was happening again. "I'm being unreasonable?" Her voice quavered as she looked at Monika with those unnatural eyes. She seemed to start giggling, "Monika I can't believe how delusional and self-important you are being!" While saying this her giggling turned slowly into laughter.m "Pulling (Player) away from me every time you aren't included in something!" I grabbed Yuri by her upper arm and tried to pull her away, but she shrugged me off. She kept staring at Monika "Are you crazy? Jealous?" Monika started backing up, putting her hands up as if surrendering. "Or do you just hate yourself so much you take it out on others?" Natsuki tugged on Monika's arm, "Come on let's go, she's scaring me," Monika and Natsuki left. Walking through the classes door, "See you on Monday!" Monika remarked in a sarcastic tone as she left.

Yuri seemed unstable, mentally and physically. I looked at her, "You need a break from Monika okay? She didn't do anything okay?" Yuri, even all that just happened, seemed terribly happy. "This is just what I wanted!" I looked at her "The whole weekend, just you and me! Isn't that wonderful?" I grabbed her just under the shoulders with a meat hook grip and shook her. "It did Yuri, it did! I liked you!" I was tearing up, "Yuri!" She just stood there, mouth partially hanging open, no longer super happy. "Yuri, I more than liked you, but after all that just happened today?" I let go of her arms backing up, "I... Loved you. But I don't think I can anymore." She stopped, stopped everything all I could hear was the outside and my own breathing. But hideous laughter cut through it. I looked up, Yuri had a sadistic look on her face, and the knife I took from her earlier in her two hands. "Y-Yuri No!" I watched as the knife plunged into her upper abdomen. Then, before she could even pull it out, I grabbed her arms, holding the blade inside her, so she couldn't pull it out again. Natsuki cursed and retched, While Monika stood near the door, a hopeful look on her face. "Get my bag and," I said to Monika. Yuri interrupted me talking to Natsuki by coughing blood up onto me as I tried to move. Good, she wasn't dead, yet. I waited only a second and Natsuki shoved past Monika with my bag. "Call emergency services, Yuri just attempted suicide, a stabbing wound in her abdomen, top pocket!" As Natsuki called us an ambulance I got medical items, which was really just gauze and cotton balls, nothing for this type of injury, from my bag to attempt to staunch Yuri's bleeding. "Oh god," I said, feeling terrible, "I think she punctured her large intestine," I stopped breathing through my nose. Natsuki looked even sicker, but Monika still acted normal. By the time the ambulance arrived at the school, I had, for the most part, stopped Yuri's bleeding and Natsuki had headed to the front of the school so she could direct the paramedics so they could find us.

A few days later in the hospital, I'd decided to see Yuri. I gained entrance to her room without much trouble, and I found her propped up in her bed. I could see the scrubs she wore sticking out from the covers near her head and neck area. She seemed asleep, so I sat on the foot of her bad and took her hand in mine. She slowly stirred, brushing hair out of her face. "Yuri," I whispered, "Wake up sleepy head," she began to sit up more and more. "(Player)!" She said finally waking up and opening her eyes. I don't know why but at this moment everything I'd seen clicked, The heart monitors, the bottles of pills of antibiotics, The scrubs, Yuri. She'd tried to kill herself but I'd had saved her. "What h-happened to your arm?" She grabbed the back of my head and pulled me close to her, to examine my forehead. I could see the bandages that are applied had been renewed since. "Well," I started, my voice muffled by her chest and the blankets in between being pushed into me. "When I cleaned you up, I'm betting my clumsiness made me set my hand on your knife, on the floor." Yuri let go, looking mortified, "Oh, it's all my fault," I interrupted her. "No, it's not. You didn't know what you were doing." I took both of her hands in mine, I examined her as a moment of silence past between us. "Yuri," her eyes perked up looking at me. "I still love you," She looked beyond happy. Immediately as I finished saying that, she pulled me in for a full face kiss. I could tell it was hard for her to do so because she was smiling so much, my heart soared and I can only think hers did too during this moment. But even though all that had happened, I truly knew I still loved her. "H-hey," she said pulling apart for breath, would you like to see my scar?"


	4. Hanging Out With Sayori

**Authors note: Yay! My first short, and yeah its short. (Yeah, that's about it.) P.S. What in the crap should the player be named? I'll just leave that as (Player) until we decide,** **okay? Update: I changed a word or two.**

My day started of like any other, I had woken up gotten ready and had school, today was the day of the festival and Natsuki was texting up a storm. I decided to see if the other people in the literature club wanted to walk to school with me since they lived nearby. I knocked on Sayori's door first because she lived closest nearby. No answer came, so I knocked again, part of me wanted to go in there and just wake her up, she had just yesterday told me she has been dealing with depression, but it'd be the invasion of privacy. I decided to just hope that she was sleeping in and head to Yuri's.

When I got there I knocked on her door, as most people do. I heard a quiet yelp and a fumbling as something metallic clattered to the ground. "I-I'll be just there!" She said loudly enough to hear through the door. Just a moment later she opened the door ajar and looked out to greet me. "H-hey (Player)," She said to me while fidgeting with her sleeve's end, "I was just thinking of y-you." I smiled brightly she's so nice. "Hey I just wanted to ask if you wanted to walk to school with me since its such a big day for the club and all." I offered to her. "A-ah," She stuttered, "W-well, I don't have all of my things r-ready." she seemed a little concerned "That is all right! I can help you out, after all the day and night light cycle we painted finished dying, and I have it in my bag." I said jabbing a thumb behind me, towards my sling pack. "No!" She nearly shouted, but then caught herself and her face turned bright red, and she started nervously playing with her hair. "A-ah, I mean, no I kind of have a-a mess that I need to go clean up." She quickly backed into her door and said that she would walk with me in a minute as she closed it. I stood with my back to her door facing the street as a few cars drove by.

I waited patiently for her to come out, and come out she did, but only after me watching at least ten cars drive by. "Ah, your finally out," I jokingly greeted her. "A-ah, well I needed to get everything together after all," She began to sling her bag on to her back, "Let's just get going, shall we?" To my surprise, she took my hand in hers as we began our walk to school. I looked down at them, then up at her, our eyes met. "A-ah, d-do you n-not like thi-is?" she barely made a sentence through all her mumbling and blushing. "No, its fine," I squeezed her hand a little to reassure her, and we continued on our way, nearly to school.

When we got to the classroom Monika was already there, and greeted us inside the classroom with Natsuki, sadly Sayori was nowhere to be seen. Yuri and I set up all the decorations including the new doorway curtain, which took some moving around to get perfect. "(Player)," I heard from behind me, "Would you like to step out of the room with me?" said Monika's cheery voice, "I'll only be a minute," I whispered to Yuri as I walked out with the clubs president.

"Do you know where Sayori is?" She nearly blurted out as soon as we left the room, "You live near her don't you?" I nodded I couldn't talk because she was asking questions so fast. "Well, could you go check on her at her house? I don't want it to be weird or anything but I think since it's the day of the festival she should be here," She looked at me expectantly as I answered, "Y-yeah, I will go see if she is up," I stuttered an answer to her as I went back into the classroom. I kneeled down near Yuri and told her that Monika wanted me to check on Sayori, before I could finish the conversation she started insisting that she would come too. Me not being one to disagree, let her come with. We left the room hurriedly because of the festival starting soon.

When we made it to Sayori's house I knocked on the door somewhat loudly, so it would wake her up. I didn't seem to wake her up so after knocking again I opened the door to let myself in. "A-are you sure?" I heard Yuri ask behind me, "N-no s-sorry we should make sure she is okay," I continued to open the door and called out Sayori's name. I didn't get an answer but I half expected there to be no answer. I climbed up the stairs and Yuri followed closely behind. "Sayori? I asked knocking on her bedroom's door, once again no answer, I opened it and immediately had to lean up against the door frame, Yuri took my hand and clenched it tightly in her hand while looking in Sayori's doorway. With her other hand she pulled out a small ornate pocket knife and handed it to me. "Cut her down." she said with the sternest voice I'd ever heard her use.

I sliced through the rope that she was hanging from in little time with the highly sharpened knife Yuri gave me. While I finished cutting Yuri cradled Sayori in her arms as she fell from the rope. Yuri sat down on the bed directly behind her as I removed the noose from around her neck. "We need to check her for a pulse, she doesn't seem to be breathing either, I'll call nine-one-one." Yuri informed me as I looked into Sayori's grayed eyes. "I've taken CPR training courses before, and I don't want her asphixiating on us," I said moving into action, I pumped on her diaphragm twenty times then giving her resuscitation breaths. I continued until the colour in her face started to return, by then I could hear the ambulances outside. Sayori looked up at me and smiled and took my hand. Yuri kneeled on the other side of Sayori, and looked at me, "(Player), Monika knew," I barely heard her whisper.


	5. Sayori's Return Pt 1

**Heyo! I probably won't continue this, but I wanted to make part one.**

The air around me seemed smoky; it glowed reddish pink. I had trouble breathing it, it burned my lungs and stung in my mouth and nose. I opened my eyes wide, taking in everything around me. The smoke prickled in my eyes too. I looked down, I seemed to be floating, as if in zero gravity. That's when everything connected; this was a dream. The pink smoke was cosmic dust, and I was in space. I floated around for what seemed like hours, never losing oxygen or bloating. I fell through the clouds until it felt like I couldn't breathe anymore. My innards felt melted. I started coughing, no hacking. I doubled over, and just as I thought I couldn't cough anymore, my vision blacked out.

I woke with a start, sitting up on my bed. Swinging my feet out to the ground, I stretched. I didn't contemplate it, its regular to have an unsettling dream. I dressed hurriedly and gathered my homework. I headed to the kitchen to make a quick breakfast. I ate my toast and scrambled eggs as I walked out the door. But as I got to the streets' intersection to turn to school, I saw a girl in the distance, she was red-headed, and in the school's uniform. She seemed to be waving at me. I stared at her; I didn't know any girls that looked like her. "Hey!" She shouted at me, she walked up, panting from running up to me. But as soon as I'd seen her, she disappeared. The way she went though, was weird, she seemed to break into multiple black bars, then they split into green and purple squares before fading from existence. "W-what in the-?" I started to say, but as I did, I heard the school's "Doors Open" bell ring. Without thinking about what had just happened, I started jogging to school. I knew I wouldn't probably be late, but I wanted to ensure I was on time.

I had my daily classes, and nothing had seemed weird then. No more people were trying to talk to me. Yuri met me outside during afternoon lunch. "Yuri?" She turned from her food to me, "Yes?" I put my hands in my lap. "H-" I didn't know how to form this question, "Did anyone approach you today?" I put my hand up to about a little bit taller than Natsuki's height, "They were about this tall," As soon as I looked at Yuri I knew I'd probably said the wrong word. "No..." She said as she slowly, "Was someone making moves on you?" I waved my hands, "No, no." I said flustered. "But," She said thinking. "Y-yes, th-there was a red-headed girl. She approached me during one of my classes," My eyes lit up; I wasn't crazy! "Go on?" I asked. "She said she was Sayori, sh-she was confused when I didn't recognize her." That name sent a shiver down my back.

I sat down next to Yuri on the floor and pulled out the book that we'd been reading the past few days. "I caught up on the last few chapters yesterday," I mentioned. "Alright," she said, pulling a small silk bag out from behind her. I recognized it as her bag of chocolate from earlier. As we began to read our book, one side in each hand, the girl walked through the door again. She looked around with a smile on her face. "Look!" She waved her arms, " I made it ba-" as was interrupted by a small chunk of her face being replaced by a black bar. Her hands shot up to her lower cheekbone to pry at it. "Look, Look!" She stumbled over to us while still prying at it. "Yuri, (Player)! You remember me right?" I stood up taking a step in front of Yuri, "No, w-we don't," She stumbled up to me still acting weird. She put her arm around my shoulders having them connect behind me, "(Player)," Once again she was interrupted by her face acting against her. But this time it was worse, It seemed that the bars cut down her face, and as they did her right eye was replaced with a purple one, Yuri's. "(Player), Monika is" She started to try to speak, but she was out of breath, apparently having your face reformed it a tiring process. "Monika killed me."


	6. Natsyuri Pt 1

**Hey everyone! I've been gone for a long time, I know, but I'm making it up (I hope,) with a new story. I've seen a lot like these, but I wanted to try to make one how I think it should be. As always, Like Comment and Subscribe! Wait, no.**

* * *

(Noon; Yachimata, Japan, local college; Natsuki's POV)

I looked down at my lap, it was in the middle of lunch and even though I was starving, I couldn't bring myself to eat the food (Player) had given me. I'd recently found a small notebook in my father's room when he wasn't home. It is a cutesy spiral notebook that was left for me from my mother when she left. Unfortunately, my dad is evil so he took it. The inside has a note from my mother left on the inside of the cover page. It read "Natsuki or Naoki, I'll always love you." in sharpie. The reason it had two names was a touchy subject I didn't like thinking about. I began to write in it with a borrowed pen. _Today's j_ _ust another day at school, nothing new has happened for the past few weeks,_ _it is kinda boring._ I should probably tell this book just who I am. _I'm Natsuki, formerly Naoki. I only just recently found this book and I'm not planning on losing it_ _anytime soon_ _._ I lifted my pen up from the page, the bell signifying lunch ending, had just rung. "Ugh." I complained to the others around me, "Come on, let's go you slows." I slowly stood up as I pocketed the cherished notebook. Sayori, (Player), and Yuri all stood to head to our next classes with each other. "You know, it's weird for Monika to not have joined us," (Player) said with their arm slung across Sayori's bobbing shoulders. It's true, Monika hadn't joined us, but I, like most people, passed it off, thinking she probably had a boyfriend. I somewhat sourly looked at them. I don't know why but I hated that they were together. I mean, I was happy for my friend, but I didn't just want someone taking her from me, even though that was kind of selfish.

* * *

(End of School Day; Yachimata, Japan, local college; Natsuki's POV)

I continued along through my classes with nothing eventful happening during them. I was getting pretty bored, which was good. It was almost time for the literature club! When the final bell rang I hurriedly speed-walked, (no running inside the school.) to the club room. When I got there only Sayori had made it before me. "What's up Sayori?" I ask her catching my breath, sitting down in a chair. She sits across from me as (Player) and Monika walk in chatting. "Hey everyone!" Sayori says motioning to them, "Come sit over here, with us!" Soon enough everyone was sitting around my desk, making small talk.

"Okay, everyone!" Monika greets us all, quickly we quiet down. "Today I thought we should all try something new."

"Ooh! Something new!" Sayori enthusiastically says, "I can't wait already."

"Okay, okay, settle down. Monika says. "I know we've all been reading our own style, but today I want to change that up!"

Monika looks at us all with a smile on her face, I start thinking, _Changing what up?_ Then it hits me, _Oh, no. I'm not gonna get to read manga today on anytime soon._ Slowly I can see that has also dawned onto the other people, Yuri being the quickest, even though she just showed up.

"Oh, I get it, Monika," I start, "You want us to start reading other things!" I say with full confidence.

"Correct," She replies, "But one other thing, we're all getting a partner too. I'll be with (Player) today, Sayori will be with me tomorrow." She takes a quick breath, "And you get to read with Yuri for the rest of the week."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I know its short, but, isn't it supposed to be?**


	7. All Good Things Come To Ends: A poem

**I don't know how or why I started this, but I wanted it to go somewhere. It is a free-verse elegy.**

Back again with Yuri, Natsuki, Sayori, and Monika.

Funnily enough, Monika is a foreign name.

Everyone's names can be made in traditional Japanese,

Besides Monika's and The Player.

Does this hint at something?

But of course, it does,

I'm late to the party.

One that will start in horror.

A festival that will never happen.

Young may not be right,

But girls none the less,

Await the special time.

But they will not make it,

Hindered by rain clouds,

Loneliness,

Or over-compassion,

Is that right?

But eventually,

Days come to ends.

And she is there for me,

Not Yuri, Natsuki, or Sayori,

But Monika waits.

All good times must come to ends,

I need saving this time.


	8. Stranger: A poem

**I made this short poem in my spare time, it happens during the cupcake eating scene, and it's from a point of view of someone who doesn't know Yuri yet. ( I can only think of Idubbz's "it doesn't even rhyme, what the heck?" While making this.)**

Stranger

The woman sits across from me,

I look at her as I sip my tea,

She notices my gaze,

And reflects it blase,

I watch Her long vibrant hair,

Falls in locks perfectly without care,

It flows like a river's bed,

With never an end,

I want to smile,

Something tells,

It will cause trial,

But I do not listen,

As doing, I feel frisson,

I see her with gruesome scars,

Within seconds they fade,

But I feel urged to her aid,

She looks at me,

staring quizzically,

as a fear for her sanity.

The Stranger's name,

is Yuri.


End file.
